


Una fortaleza

by secretcypher



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Friendship, Imsoft, Protectiveness, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 07:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretcypher/pseuds/secretcypher
Summary: Seungwoo continuó caminando, ahora con un brazo rodeando los hombros del chico. Miró hacia adelante e hizo un rápido recuento de cabezas… cinco, seis, siete… ¿qué?Faltaban dos."No toques a nuestros bebés"





	Una fortaleza

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Holis!  
Esta idea es muy cortita porque se me ocurrió de la nada, pero la idea es ir agregando más capítulos a medida que se me vayan ocurriendo.

No era fácil enojar a Seungwoo.

Generalmente, el hombre era una persona calmada, reservada, que sabía manejar sus opiniones y desacuerdos con las demás personas. Pero esta vez no. En su rostro se podían ver las líneas de expresión dibujar un sentimiento de ira.

X1 había estado promocionando toda la semana, lo que requería que se movieran a diferentes locaciones constantemente. Y la seguridad que los acompañaba no era suficiente como para cubrir el frente de batalla y protección de once personas. Si bien los miembros sabían manejarse y cuidarse entre sí, siempre había alguien que terminaba demasiado cerca de las fans. Y no los confundieran, ellos amaban a sus fans, pero a veces, no sólo había fans entre la multitud.

Por eso, cuando vio que la remera de Eunsang era sujetada por alguien por segunda vez en el día, ya no controló su enojo. Con paso rápido se acercó y, sin mirar siquiera, tomó la mano que estaba aferrada a la camisa de su dongsaeng y la liberó de un tirón. Fans o no fans, no tenían derecho a invadir de esa manera el espacio personal de nadie. Eunsang, junto con la maknae line, siempre iba delante de todos por ese motivo: para que algún hyung los vigilara por cualquier cosa que ocurriera.

Seungwoo continuó caminando, ahora con un brazo rodeando los hombros del chico. Miró hacia adelante e hizo un rápido recuento de cabezas… cinco, seis, siete… ¿qué?

Faltaba dos.

Cuando giró la cabeza para mirar hacia atrás, encontró inmediatamente a sus miembros, pero no le gustó nada la situación.

Un hombre – un reportero a juzgar por su ropa y cámara – sostenía a Dohyon de la manga de su camisa para detenerlo mientras parecía hablar con él a toda prisa, seguramente tratando de sacarle primicias o alguna palabra exclusiva. A su lado y tirando de él, Dongpyo tomaba el otro brazo del maknae para hacer que avanzara en vano. Al ver que los dos idols no continuaban su camino, una nueva horda de periodistas se acercaba para sacarles fotos y tratar de hablar con ellos.

Seungwoo sintió su sangre hervir. En menos de un segundo, detuvo la marcha de Yohan, le pasó la responsabilidad de continuar mirando a Eunsang y se volvió sobre sus pasos. Pero antes de que llegara a los dos más jóvenes, Hangyul se apresuró a interponerse entre los reporteros y Dohyon y Dongpyo.

“No toques a nuestros bebés”

Dicho esto, los tomó a ambos de los hombros para hacerlos avanzar hacia los demás, no sin antes regalarles una mirada de advertencia a quienes habían quedado con la boca abierta y sin la primicia de la boca de X1.

Seungwoo sonrió suavemente. Se acercó a ellos y tomó la mano de Dongpyo, no sin antes dirigirle una expresión de aprobación a Hangyul. Antes de que los reporteros y los fans pudieran volver a acercarse, Wooseok se interpuso entre ellos. El líder miró al visual, quien le guiñó un ojo “_Yo me encargo_”. Con él detrás, ya no habría posibilidades de que nadie agarrara a los maknaes, ni a ninguno en realidad. Wooseok era amable con sus amigos, pero era Woosatan para aquellos que lo molestaran.

Seungwoo rió y se giró para seguir caminando. Realmente, X1 no era sólo un grupo, era una fortaleza en donde se protegían todos con todos. Y el líder no podía estar más orgulloso de que sea así.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Le tirarían tomates?  
:)  
♥


End file.
